Ryu's foolish tale
by Mr.Commander
Summary: This is a very pointless story. It centers mostly around Ryu and Ayane. This story can be comical at points, but lacks fighting and variety. Rated PG13 for mild language, violence, and strong suggestive themes


RYU'S FOOLISH TALE 

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tecmo characters or Lord of the Rings characters, I simply borrowed them for this fic.

This is a story about a story about a story. Hayabusa was lying down on his lawn, staring pointlessly at the blue sky. It was a beautiful day, yet he couldn't find anything better to do than just lay there and do nothing. Then, an M1A1 Abrahams ran over his fence and started to come towards him at a blinding speed. Before Ryu could say: "Shinobi", he got crushed like a bug. Then, even though he was dead, he heard a familiar voice calling: "Ryu! Ryuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Ryu Hayabusa, solitary super ninja, awakened. He had fallen asleep on his lawn. Standing near him was his best friend, Hayate.  
- What? What? What? What? asked Ryu, completely panicked.  
- Take it easy, pal, Hayate exclaimed, it's only me! I need you to do a favour for me.  
Ryu jumped to his feet with his usual incredible agility.  
- What's up? Ryu asked.  
Hayate patted him on the shoulder and said:  
- I think I'll have to go look for Kasumi.  
Before he was finished, Ryu interrupted:  
- Oh, and you want me to come with you, right ?  
His friend looked annoyed:  
- No it's not that. I'll go looking for her myself thanks. I need you to keep Ayane at bay. Make sure she doesn't leave Tokyo.  
Hayabusa gulped.  
- Ayane?" he asked quietly.  
- Yes, Ayane, his friend replied.  
- I can't, Ryu said.  
Hayate was disappointed as he said:  
- Oh, I see. Well, I'll go get Jann-Lee to do it or something.  
Hayabusa, seeing how much Hayate looked disappointed said:  
- Never mind! I'll do it! She won't leave this place, I swear it!  
Hayate's frown turned into a smile.

- Excellent! I knew I could count on you.  
Hayate shouted, as he began to walk away. Ryu stood there, puzzled.  
"What was I thinking?" he thought to himself. "I'll never be able to get Ayane to stay here!" Hayabusa prayed Hayate would find Kasumi quickly, for he wasn't quite sure how long he could keep Ayane away from Kasumi. He quickly ran towards Ayane's apartment, which wasn't quite far away from his own house.

He rang Ayane's doorbell. (Those kind of doorbells when they have to buzz you in to let you in, you know what I mean.) After 50 seconds, Ryu got impatient and rang again and again and again. That's when he received a frying pan right on top of his head. He fell to the ground, looked up and saw that Ayane threw the pan at him with her amazing accuracy. She had really puffy hair that morning. Ryu shouted:  
- What's your problem!  
Ayane, angry as well, shouted back:  
- I was in the shower, you shmoe!  
Ryu really didn't like the girl. Why couldn't Hayate keep her here? Why couldn't HE go get Kasumi. She was, after all, much calmer and more mature than Ayane.  
- Can you let me up? Ryu yelled angrily.  
- NO! Ayane exclaimed, as she tossed a Watermelon at Ryu.  
This time, Ryu was ready for it, and quickly dodged the projectile. Hayabusa, frustrated, walked away...with a new plan in mind...

Two hours later, he returned, wearing a big sombrero, a fake moustache and a tux. He rang the doorbell, and this time, Ayane actually answered:  
- Who is it?  
Hayabusa, knowing Ayane was always jealous of Kasumi's fame("You always were the heroine!), said in a cracked, unclear voice:  
- My name is, uh... Ryusky Hayabutski, and I am the Shinobi inspector. The best Shinobi or Kunoichi gets nominated for GREATEST NINJA OF THE YEAR!  
Ryu knew that in her room, Ayane's eyes would be glittering. Before Ryu could say anything else, Ayane buzzed the door open. Ryu walked casually towards the elevator. However, once he was all alone in the elevator, he burst into insane laughter. He reached Ayane's door, knocked, and before long, Ayane opened the door with a stupid smile on her face.  
- Come in! Come in! I have made tea! Please, sit!  
Ayane literally pushed Hayabusa towards the couch. Ayane gave him a cup of coffee. Ryu took a quick sip...and his fake moustache fell in his cup.  
- What! Who are you? GET OUT OF HERE!  
Ayane jumped to her feet, and tried to kick Hayabusa in the stomach. Ryu stopped the attack with his middle kick counter, but instead of shoving her against the floor like he usually does, he simply tossed her a nearby couch without hurting her. Ayane quickly recognized the counter:  
- Ryu Hayabusa! she said. I should have known! But now, you're in here...there isn't much I can do to send you to Hell, where you belong, so... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?  
Hayabusa stayed cool and collected. He simply replied:  
- I came here because I cannot allow you to harm Hayate's sister.  
Ayane, frustrated, frowned:  
- That little "/$/$? I'll slain her, and there isn't anything you can do to stop me!  
Hayabusa thought for a while. He knew Ayane was cocky, feisty and greatly persistent. He tried something else:  
- Hayate sent me to make you forget about your past jealousy with Kasumi. I'm here to make you enjoy this week, maybe even this month, until Hayate comes back!  
Ayane wasn't impressed:  
- Bullshit. You, of all people, would never want me to enjoy myself.  
Ryu bit his lip:  
"This might be harder than anticipated," he thought to himself.  
He saw the expression on Ayane's face was definitely a grudgeful one. So Ryu gave her a smile and said:  
- Trust me! You'll have to time of your life!  
Ayane's stare became even worse. Hayabusa began to sweat. He was just about to throw in the towel when he exclaimed:  
- OH COME ON AYANE! NAME SOMETHING THAT WOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY! I'LL DO IT!  
Ayane suddenly smiled evilly and said:  
- What would make me happy, eh? Let me think... GET OUT OF MY "/"?"ing appartement!  
Ryu didn't budge. Ayane claimed sarcastically:  
- Awwwww! I thought you wanted to make me happyyyyyyyy?  
Ryu suddenly frowned, making Ayane's frown look wussy.  
- Listen to me! You are coming with me at the movies whether you like or not! We are going to see Lord of the Rings the Two towers.  
- I've seen the first one! Ayane complained.  
- Then you must see the sequel, or else, uh, Sauron will eat you, Ryu said stupidly, grabbing Ayane's hand and pulling her away from her room.

- I don't want to gooooooo! Ayane mourned, as Ryu was buying tickets. I don't want to watch a movie! I don't want to spend time with you, I don't want to sit in a chair for three hours, I don't want you to buy TICKETS! I hate you, Hayabutski!  
Ryu didn't seem to be listening. After the purchase of his tickets, he grabbed Ayane's hand once again, pulled her in the theatre, pushed her into a chair and sat next to her.  
- Ew, this chair has gum under it.  
- Too bad, replied Hayabusa.  
The movie began.  
" Good, good. She'll be stuck here for a couple of hours. That's the best I can do for now."  
Ryu thought, congratulating himself. However, he saw that Ayane looked totally uninterested. She kept on staring at the ceiling, a disgusted look on her face. Ryu could guess she would be thinking: "Man, I would rather be killing my dumb half-sister." or something like that. Hayabusa stood up, looking at Ayane right in the eyes, and said:  
- Hey, how bout a snack?  
Ayane didn't reply. She was checking out Aragorn and Legolas. So Ryu walked away. When he was in the theatre's hallway, alone, he banged his head on the wall and growled:  
- She's so impolite! What am I supposed to do? Why couldn't I go look for Kasumi? Why couldn't HAYATE keep her at bay? Why am I always assigned the worst tasks? Fate hates me! So he stopped at the snack bar, ready to order a Huge format popcorn with extra butter, but then he realised Ayane would make a big scene about the butter:  
- OH IT WOULD MAKE ME FAT!  
Ryu didn't want that. So he bought himself a medium-sized format popcorn, no extra butter, and for Ayane, he bought some M&M's. He returned to the theatre room, just at the part where Aragorn, Legolas, Gimmly and all the rest are fighting the Orc scouts mounted on those dog kinda things. He sat next to Ayane and said:  
- Here, I got these for you, as he handed her the M&M's.  
Ryu then saw her smile. She smiled for real this time, unlike the time he faked to be a reporter of some kind . She had a nice smile, and she whispered silently:  
- Thanks.  
For the rest of the movie, they didn't talk to each other. However, Ryu was very proud of himself. Ayane was actually enjoying the movie. Well, with all the killing and all that stuff...he knew Ayane was really into those kind of things...

They walked back to Ayane's apartment silently. They didn't seem to have anything to say, and maybe it was better off that way. When they reached the apartment's doorstep, Ayane turned around, looked up into Ryu's emerald eyes and opened her mouth. But nothing came out. Ryu crossed his arms and asked:  
- Are you alright? Something you want to say to me?  
Ayane didn't say anyhting. She simply turned around, unlocked the door, and got in the apartment. Ryu thought he heard "Good night, Ryu Hayabusa." But perhaps it was only the wind whispering in his ears.

Shortly after, he reached his own house. Hayabusa unlocked the door, took off his shoes, walked down to the living room, jumped energetically on his favourite couch and turned on the TV. Nothing seemed really interesting on that night. Just a bunch of commercials, some boring soap operas, and a 1950's movie. Suddenly, the telephone rang. Ryu picked up the phone and said in his most mature voice:  
- Hello?  
It was his pal, Hayate.  
- Hey, Ryu! I haven't found Kasumi yet, but I have a pretty good clue where she is.  
Ryu got nervous. Hayate continued:  
- Is Ayane still in Tokyo, or have you failed me?  
Ryu felt very proud when he answered:  
- She's still here, and she's not going anywhere.  
Hayabusa knew that on the other side of the phone cord, his friend was smiling, proud that his friend was true to his engagement.  
- Well done, his pal said. I'm proud of you. But you must be careful, you see. I'm afraid some of my clan is outraged that I simply try to stop my runaway Shinobi sister instead of killing her. They might try to kill you, Ryu, so that Ayane can go kill Kasumi without problems.  
Ryu gulped. Ayane was already a pretty big problem herself, but if ninjas tried to kill him constantly, his mission would be almost impossible!  
- I'll do what I can, he finally said.  
- Alright, thanks, Ryu, I appreciate it very much. I better let you go, you never know when those damn traitors are listening to our phone conversations.  
Hayate, after saying goodbye, hung up. Ryu fell off his couch he was so surprised. He knew Ayane was the most dangerous Kunoichi of all, so his first priority was to make sure she didn't leave town. However, this would be much more difficult if he was being chased by traitors and defectors. He got back on his couch, and just stayed there. In no time at all, he was asleep.

He had a nightmare that night. He dreamt he was lying down on his lawn, like last time. Again, the M1A1 Abrahams tank overran his fence and approached him with blinding speed. Only this time, someone opened came out of the turret. It was Kasumi! She looked at Ryu, a shocked look in her eye, and said:  
- This is for not waiting for me!  
She got back into the tank, aimed her turret at Ryu and fired. However, a young girl with Lavender hair jumped yelling: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!" She got in the way, and Kasumi's M1A1 Abrahams blasted her to smithereens. It was Ayane. She had sacrificed herself for Ryu. Ryu fell to his knees, and began to cry.

That's when he woke up, in sweat. He thought it might have been some sort of sign, so he got up quickly, and ran outside. Never Ryu had run so fast. It was 11 in the morning. He was only one block away from Ayane's apartment. The block was particularly hostile looking. That didn't stop the courageous Ninja. He ran past six, eight, ten houses. Still running, he came under a big oak tree to catch his breath.

Three ninjas, two Shinobi and one Kunoichi fell from the tree. Ryu instantly got into his fighting stance. One of the Shinobis hit him in the back. Ryu winced in pain, but managed to avoid the second attack. The Kunoichi took out a knife, but Hayabusa kicked it right out of her hand. The second shinobi threw a few ninja stars at Ryu, but he avoided them. The solitary super ninja then went on the offensive. He used his back PK attack from DOA2, and he smashed one of the ninjas against the tree, then kicked him in the throat. An old man, walking by, saw these young people fighting and said:  
- Kids these days! They ain't got any respect for each other like the good ol' days.

One of the Shinobi was dead. The second one and the Kunoichi rushed towards Ryu, tackling him to the floor. The Kunoichi attempted to stomp his face, but Ryu rolled to the side and tripped her. Hayabusa tried to jump on her, but she imitated him, only when she tried to trip Ryu, he was ready, and got her into his low-kick counter, breaking her legs. Before Ryu could turn around to face his last opponent, the Shinobi hit him again in the back. Ryu was hurt, but he turned around, caught the second punch, and made his famous Izuna counter.

The battle was over. Ryu had dominated over his three weak adversaries, but he knew more would come if he would stick around. So he began running towards Ayane's apartment, but his back hurt badly, so he walked slowly.  
- Damn Shinobis.Hayate was right... Hayabusa muttered.

He reached Ayane's apartment 20 minutes later. He rang her doorbell. Ayane's voice was heard into the intercom:  
- Yes?  
Ryu tried to sound normal, but he was still in pain, so he said weakly:  
- Hello Ayane. It is I, Hayabusa. May I come up?  
Ayane seemed still hostile, but she eventually said:  
- Alright, Hayabutski, you can come up.  
Ryu grinned; it seemed his little movie thing worked out pretty good.

Ayane opened the door to Ryu. Ayane was wearing a sky-blue tank top, along with an orange skirt. She realised he was hurt, you could tell in her eyes, but she pretended she didn't care. She let him in, and Ryu sat down on a comfortable chair.  
- So, what do you want, Hayabutski?  
Ryu started to tell her his story:  
- I had a nightmare. I saw you die. You got blasted by an M1A1 Abrahams tank!  
Ayane laughed. Ryu thought she had a very cute laugh, when she wasn't mocking him or so. So he smiled and asked:  
- What's funny?  
- I don't know, just the way you said it, it was pretty hilarious if you ask me!  
Then, she looked worried:  
- You're hurt, Ryu. I know you are. What happened?  
Hayabusa had no choice but to tell her about the assault. Ayane looked surprised:  
- A little ninja like you against three Shinobis? I'm surprised.  
Hayabusa, making sure Ayane wasn't planning to leave town, asked:  
- What were you doing before I got here?  
- I was just packing. I'm taking an airplane after tomorrow, you know.  
Ryu turned white. He had to keep her here no matter what. He had to find out another plan to keep her here in Tokyo. Ryu stood up and said with a smile:  
- I was just wondering what you were doing. Because if you're not doing anything, maybe you would like to come downtown with me and grab a bite?  
Ayane had the same smile she had the other day at the theatre.  
- I wouldn't mind. I feel kinda lazy today. Too lazy to make myself a lunch. Ok, it's a deal.  
Ryu had a huge smile on his face. He thought maybe Ayane would trust him more a little bit now. And he knew he didn't hate her anymore. But he had to stop her from flying away no matter what.

The two of them were walking, talking a bit about everything. Ryu often saw that smile on Ayane's face. He thought she was really pretty when she was smiling like that. Prettier than Kasumi, even.  
- What's come over you, Hayabutski? Why are you suddenly so friendly? I thought you were just a stupid over-serious ninja who only cared about my possessed half-sister and Hayate, Ayane claimed.  
- Well, you thought wrong, I guess, Ryu replied.  
They were waiting for the light to go green so they could cross, and for no reason, Ryu looked at Ayane, and Ayane looked at Ryu, right into each other's eyes. She smiled. She was there, the girl with the lavender hair who saved him in his nightmare, looking in his eyes, smiling. The breeze has hot and relaxing. Ryu Hayabusa wanted it to last forever, but the light turned green, and Ayane looked away. Ryu felt so ridiculous. He felt a new emotion, deep within. But he was still incapable of identifying it.

Hayate was tired. He had been looking for his runaway sister for two days and counting. He had looked everywhere in the city of Hiroshima, but he came out with disappointing results. He was walking in a forest with his hands in his pockets with a sad look on his face.  
- Where is that blasted Kasumi?  
Hayate cursed. Before he could complain any more, something came down towards him down from a tree with blinding speed. Hayate, having excellent visual reflexes, spotted the "thing" in no time, turned around, and hit it with a Kagura. (the strongest punch in DOA2.) Of course, the "thing" went flying very far squealing like a rubber duck. Hayate recognized that voice, and ran towards what he hit with such power and accuracy.

It was Kasumi. She was greatly injured, for Hayate hit her right in the stomach. She was incapable of standing up.  
- Your escape is over, Chan, Hayate growled.  
- Nissan... Kasumi managed to say. I thought you were one of the Shinobi attempting to assassinate me.  
Hayate shook is head:  
- Fear not. Ryu Hayabusa, my most trusted friend, is sort of a decoy. He is holding Ayane back, and she is the one who has the strongest will to kill you. I'm pretty sure you could've handled other ninjas by your own, but Ayane would've been too much for you to handle.  
Kasumi nodded, and stood up, with the help of her brother.  
- So Ryu's taking all the damage for us! That's not right! You should be ashamed, Nissan!  
Hayate shrugged. His sister was always like that, trying to be fair to all, defending the innocent. Eventually, he looked into Kasumi's eyes with a leer and said:  
- If you weren't so damn stubborn and wouldn't of ran away like you did, he wouldn't be taking all YOUR damage. If you didn't run away, I wouldn't of had to look for you, and I would of stayed home and made sure Ayane wouldn't do anything stupid myself!  
Kasumi opened her mouth, like a dumb trout out of the water. She knew she was burnt. Hayate drew a sword, and sneered at Kasumi. With a loud, accusing voice he shouted:  
- Prepare to die, runaway Shinobi!  
Kasmi couldn't believe she was going to be killed by her own brother. She closed her eyes. the next thing she heard was Hayate laughing his head off.  
- HA HA HAH AHAHAHAHA! You should of seen the look on your face!  
Kasumi blinked and made an angry face; Hayate was always doing the worst jokes, it scared her. She mumbled:  
- So if you're not going to kill me, what will you do?  
Hayate crossed his arms:  
- You are to return to Tokyo, and be assigned to stay there. The next time you attempt to run away, we will dispatch our entire clan at you.  
Kasumi disagreed:  
- WHAT? I am free! I can go wherever I want! I'm not taking any orders from you! I'm not...

Hayate got tired of his sister's attitude. He knocked her in the back of the head. Not hard enough to kill her, not soft enough to hardly harm her, just hard enough to make her pass out. He lifted her up, smiled, and walked towards the airport.  
" Hang on, Ryu, he thought to himself. I'm almost there."

Ryu was actually doing pretty good. Ayane and Ryu had eaten together at a small restaurant, then headed to the fair, and finally, they went to the mall. Ryu disliked shopping, but it was for the right cause, he thought. At last, towards 6 o'clock, Ryu walked Ayane back to her apartment.  
- Hayabutski, I must admit, I had a wonderful time with you today.  
She told him. Ryu smiled and answered:  
- Me too. I had fun with you, Hayabutski, errr, I mean... You know what I mean...  
Ayane laughed at his error. Ryu had made a whole bunch of stuttering throughout the entire day, and he wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps it was the new feeling he had experienced just before crossing the road. Again, Ayane and Ryu reached Ayane's doorstep. Ryu looked nervous. He asked in a hesitating voice:  
- So, um, when are you flying away?  
Ayane looked thoughtful, for a second. She looked at Hayabusa and said:  
- To be honest, Ryu, I think I'm going to postpone my flight. I don't want to leave home just now.  
Ryu, suddenly realising that his mission was accomplished, suddenly got a stupid look in is eye, tagged along with a atrocious smirk. Ayane began to laugh.  
- You look like you just won the lottery, except in a brainless way!  
Ryu quickly snapped out of it and got found his seriousness once again. They said goodbye, but before Ryu could take a few steps even, he heard Ayane shout:  
- Hayabutski! If you're not doing anything tomorrow, would you like to have a picnic with me? We can go to the park.  
Hayabusa turned around. He was definitely bewildered by this offer, but pleased.  
- I would love to, Ayane. Thanks for the offer.  
Ryu smiled at her, and he winked. Ayane blushed. She waved bye-bye and entered her room.

She took her shoes off, and walked into her bedroom. She sat on her bed, stared at the wall for a few seconds, but then this strange warmth emerged from her chest. It was very bizarre for Ayane. She had never felt this warmth before. She let herself fall on her bed, and looked at the ceiling. This new warmth. it felt good. She closed her eyes and felt so relaxed. She was in an atmosphere she had never been into before. When she opened her eyes, she saw the ceiling again. It was green...kind of like Ryu's eyes.  
- What's wrong with me? Why can't I get Hayabutski out of my head? Why did I invite him to a picnic? Why did he take me out to the movies? What's the hell going on? she panicked.

Hayabusa was walking home, proud. He could already feel the thankfulness his friend would feel for him after he would tell him the good job he did. It had been difficult at first, but Ryu discovered a new Ayane. This one was sweet, cute, lovely... He would've never known. He never gave Ayane a chance. He always ignored her, and approve when people were saying terrible things about her. But now, he felt bad about it. He knew Ayane wasn't the person he thought he knew. He was anxious about tomorrow. He was curious about what this new girl he had discovered would do next. The wind blew and he heard:  
- What's come over you, Hayabutski? Why are you suddenly so friendly?  
Ryu quickly turned around. There was nobody there. Hayabusa was puzzled. When he got home, instead of going inside, he went to his backyard, and lied down on his lawn. He looked at the stars. They were particularly beautiful that night. They reminded him of the sparkles Ayane had in her eyes sometimes when she talked. Truly, now Ryu thought Ayane had past pretty. Now he thought she was divine. That evening, Ryu felt as light as a cloud. He felt like he was floating. Slowly, he got out of his dreamland and walked slowly towards his house.

Ryu hardly got some sleep that night. Once he fell asleep, but he had the M1A1 Abrahams dream again, only this time, when Ayane tried to stop the shot, Ryu pushed her out of the way, and the missile missed completely. Ayane then took a bazooka out of nowhere (it's a dream, remember?) and shot the tank. It burned down. Ryu and Ayane after that smiled at each other, a little romantic music played in the "background", but then Hayabusa woke up. Afterwards, he couldn't get any sleep at all. Not able to take it anymore, Ryu rushed out of bed, made himself some breakfeast, and dressed up.

He then went outside to his backyard, where in a small area, pretty little red flowers were growing. He picked up a few while saying to himself:  
- Ayane will love these.  
The hours seemed to pass so slowly that Ryu thought he was going to die. Finally, the time came and Ryu walked towards Ayane's apartment once again.

To Ryu's surprise, Ayane was already outside on the apartment's doorstep, holding a large basket in her hands. Ayane waved at Ryu happily. Ryu smiled at came up to her, and handed her the flowers. Ayane turned red.  
- T...Thanks, Hayabutski.  
Ryu was staring to get sick of that nickname. Ayane had been saying that for years now, and it was starting to annoy him. Ayane was dressed in a white tanktop with a jean-skirt. Ryu really liked her in that outfit. He began to blush too. Ayane finally broke the silence by saying:  
- Well, should we go now?  
Ryu nodded, painfully pulling himself out of his dream. They walked together towards the park.

The set up their blanket on a nice little hill at the park under a tree. Ayane's sandwiches were quite delicious, and Ryu was, nevertheless, stuffing his face.  
- This is good. This is... This is good, Ryu murmured, speechless.  
- Thanks, Hayabutski, Ayane replied.  
This time, Ryu thought he was going to flip over. Ayane gave Ryu the impression she had something to say, but she was afraid to say it. Ryu asked:  
- Is there something wrong? You hardly said anything all day!  
Ayane was nervous, but she finally said in a hesitating voice:  
- Ryu... Do you like my half-sister Kasumi?  
Ryu was shocked. This question troubled him. Why would she want to know? Ryu thought of it, then he finally answered:  
- No. I could never last with a runaway shinobi.  
Ayane sighed. She felt better. Then, it was Ryu's turn with the sadistic question. He asked:  
- And you, do you like Hayate?  
Ayane too, was bewildered by this question. With quicker response time, Ayane replied:  
- I couldn't. I mean, he's my half-brother!  
Ryu looked into Ayane's eyes, and she looked into his. They had both finished eating and were lying down on the blanket. They didn't have anything to say to each other; they were both speechless. Ayane was lost into Ryu's emerald eyes, and Ryu was captivated by Ayane's appearance. Ryu was about to say something, but a stormy sky raged overhead.

- Uh oh, we better get out of here, Haybusa said, worried.  
He gallantly helped Ayane to her feet, but Ayane didn't move. She was standing right in front of him, dangerously close to him. Ryu didn't mind; his angel, his goddess, was standing right before him. Ayane seemed troubled, looking at the floor. Ryu used his hands and touched her face to make her look at him. Ayane then wrapped her hands around Ryu's neck, and he wrapped his around he waist, and they exchanged the true meaning of love: a kiss. It was a long, everlasting one.

They stayed there, standing in the rain, their lips connected, for a very long time. However, it was raining, and Ayane's shirt became transparent soon. When they finally let go of each other, Ryu looked down, in amazement. Ayane knew he liked it. Ryu finally looked into her eyes again, grabbed her hand, and they made a run for Ayane's apartment, laughing like 3 year old kids. In no time they were at the door of the apartment, safe of the constant rain fall. Before Ayane put the key in the door's socket, Hayabusa quickly kissed her again. Suddenly, Ayane looked worried. She murmured:  
- Oh Ryu. what will you do? It's pouring outside, I don't have an umbrella to offer you, and I only have one bed! What will you do?  
Hayabusa grinned. He gently passed his finger on Ayane's cheek. Ayane smiled sweetly, then she heard Ryu's voice say:  
- One bed, huh? I'm sure that won't be a problem.  
Ayane suddenly giggled, excited of her lover's proposal. She opened the door to her apartment, holding Ryu by the hand.

They came to Ayane's bedroom, and the not-so solitary super ninja pushed Ayane on her bed. Ayane was still giggling childishly. Ryu then rested on her, and kissed her on the shoulder. Ayane, still laughing like an infant, was very excited. She looked at Ryu, and she took off her shirt. Ryu, amazed, began touching her stomach. It was soft, like a cloud, he decided. Ayane began making little pleasure moans as Ryu slowly began massaging her breasts. Ryu then kissed her. On the lips at first, then slowly making their way towards her bra. Ayane kept moaning of pleasure, sometime repeating Ryu's name. As Ryu and Ayane were getting really intimate, a lightning struck the electricity pole and the room got dark.

3 MONTHS LATER...

Hayate had returned with Kasumi, who was now bound to the Shinobi temple, with interdiction of getting out. Ryu had been greatly congratulated by Hayate, who was very happy that his friend had accomplished his task. Ayane and Ryu were lying down on Ryu's lawn together. Hayabusa was happy, Ayane was happy, Hayate was happy. it was a win-win situation.

Ryu then sat down.  
-What is it? Ayane asked.  
Ryu smiled to her and gave her a little red box. Ayane opened the box, and was amazed to see it contained a little diamond ring.  
- Will you marry me? Hayabusa asked his loved one.  
Ayane looked in some sort of dreaming mood then stood up and said:  
- Ayane Hayabutski. I like the sound of that.

THE END

I know it was a bad story, but please, no flames.


End file.
